Create Your Own Demons
by Aubrie1234
Summary: (Based on a DeviantArt picture by ExclusivelyHetalia) "Someone once said you create your own demons. He wasn't kidding." The demon passed a hand over his face, changing it so it looked just like Alfred's, "Who else would you expect me to look like than my own creator?" (Demon!America)
1. Chapter 1

Create Your Own Demons

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

The door was slammed and the building, despite its size, shook. The man who had come home was furious. His name was Alfred F. Jones, and the meeting in nearby D.C. hadn't gone well. He threw his suitcase on the couch and stomped upstairs. Toni, the only other occupant of the house, knew he had to avoid Alfred at all costs or have the man's wrath directed at him.

"I get they don't pay attention to my ideas, but this idea was serious! Those d**n old fogeys..." He tore open the door to his room and slammed it closed behind him. Toni flinched.

"F*cking limey did it again..." he muttered, "Either him or those other f*ckers. I hope Alfred doesn't do anything bad in his anger." Last time he had tried to calm down Alfred, it didn't end so well for him or the house. It was just fine and peachy for Alfred, though, except it hadn't calmed him down.

* * *

"How can I make them listen, for once in their lives? Mattie listens, but he can't get through to them just like me. Francis and Arthur even forget he's _there_ , for god's sake!" Alfred took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I need a messenger, someone that will make them listen. None of my people can do it because those b*****ds will just think they have nothing to say because of my stereotype!" Looking over, he spotted the shelf that housed his special books. Books that he kept close to his heart and books that he didn't want anyone else knowing about, including spellbooks he had stolen from Arthur. That gave him an idea.

He scanned the shelf and took out all the spellbooks there. He could read them because he knew Latin, no matter how many times he may seem dumb. He could also do magic, but he didn't tell Arthur for several reasons. One, Arthur would want to teach him everything and baby him. And two, he wasn't about to tell someone a secret, especially not the man who was once his brother.

"Messenger, messenger..." Alfred flipped through each book, searching for the spell he wanted. Soon enough, he came across something that could give him what he wanted, but at a price. However, he was desperate to try anything, if only the others would listen, so he grabbed the book and ran for the basement. Before closing the basement door, he gazed up into the house.

"Toni, if you're listening or watching, don't do anything. I want this to go through and I don't want any interference. Understand?" When he got no answer, he took that as a yes and continued down to the basement. Like Arthur's, it had everything he needed to preform a spell. Studying the book, he noted what he needed and had to do, so he started off with the first personal thing: stripping down to his boxers. He shivered at the coldness, but ignored it and began preparing the magic circle.

Ultimately, the spell was simple, but effects varied. Within the circle you could summon a creature to do your bidding and it was usually bound to whoever summoned it, but you could be sure if you gave a small blood sacrifice. The effects varied because of who preformed it and what they wanted the creature for. So, you could get a unicorn, fairy, even a basilisk, but only depending on the person and the need. And, strangely enough, you had to be almost completely naked to preform it or it wouldn't work.

Once Alfred finished the circle, he took a knife and put a small cut on his wrist, wincing at the pain and watching as the blood dripped on the circle. He didn't care what was going to be summoned, as long as the other nations heard his voice. Stepping back, he raised his hands at the circle and began to speak the memorized lines of the spell.

" _Magicas potestates renuntiate mihi iussa facere creaturam_!" A few seconds passed before the circle began to glow. It glowed a deep red and Alfred smirked. Dark smoke floated up from the circle and began to coalesce into a shape, a human-like one. Just as the creature was about to appear, a sudden wave of power erupted from the smoke and Alfred was flung back, his glasses getting knocked off. He flipped over from his back to his knees and looked up.

There, in the circle, was the creature he had summoned. Like him, it only wore boxers and had glasses, but had an arrow-tipped tail, pale skin, bat wings, and a black symbol of the magic circle was engraved on its chest. Horns curved backward from the sides of its head and it head a vicious smile. But what shocked him were its glowing blue eyes and the similar hair style.

"Hello." spoke the creature, "I'm a demon, if you didn't know. Are you my creator?"

"Y-yes." Alfred steadied the shaking in his voice, "What's your name and why do you look like me?" The demon gave an even wider smile, transforming it into a grin.

"My name? It's Ace, if you must have something to call me by. As for why I look like you, let me tell you something." he raised a hand, "Someone once said you create your own demons. He wasn't kidding." The demon passed a hand over his face, changing it so it looked just like Alfred's, "Who else would you expect me to look like than my own creator?" Alfred blinked, them smiled and stood.

"That makes sense. Anyway, my name is Alfred. So, you can change what you look like?" Ace passed his hand over his face again, making it change back.

"Of course. And as I'm bound to you in magic and in blood, I'm only here to serve." he bowed, "What do you need first, Alfred?"

"First I need to find my glasses-" Blinking, he suddenly found his glasses in Ace's hand.

"Thanks." he took them, sliding them on, "Second, can you summon your own clothes?" In response, Ace snapped his fingers and a suit and jacket similar to Alfred's own appeared on his body, "That's good. Third, can you change your appearance to look like someone else other than me?"

"What do you take me for, a fool?" Waving his hand over his face for the third time, he lost the cowlick and blue eyes, only having shaggy black hair and hazel eyes. Another wave and his face was back to normal. Alfred began to put his clothes back on.

"I wanted to test you to see if you could do what I need, which is telling my acquaintances about my idea. They wouldn't listen at the meeting earlier today, so I need someone who can convince them. They find me dumb because I put on a front not to scare them. But when I try to tell them something serious, they don't listen, believing it's one of my cock-and-bull ideas again."

"I see." Ace's eyes glinted in delight, "I can help you with that, Alfred."

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Ace means 'the best one' in Latin.**_

 ** _Latin_ – Magicas potestates renuntiate mihi iussa facere creaturam = Powers of magic, bring me a creature to do my bidding (Also can mean 'Magical powers and relate to the creature to deliver me' if you translate the Latin into English)**

 _ **Fogey usually relates to an old person and I've heard it before used in a similar way, so why not use it here?**_

 _ **Anyway, like I said before, I based this on the picture of a similar title by ExclusivelyHetalia on DeviantArt, if you want to check it out! I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this story, though... *sweatdrop* Also, read & review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Create Your Own Demons

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Arthur looked up angrily from his book as a knock sounded at the door. He didn't like to be interrupted, and usually the one doing that was the frog or Alfred. Speaking of Alfred, he had to admit that the meeting the day before had been harsh. No one had even let the superpower get a word in. That twinged his heart a little and, feeling slightly sorry for the younger man, decided to answer the door.

"Yo! Iggy!" Of course it had to be him, right when Arthur was thinking about him.

"Hello, Alfred, and don't call me that!" Arthur growled, "Anyway, come inside. What's your reason for coming this time?" Alfred stepped inside, looking around in wonder. It was like he hadn't even been here before...

"You mean I can't visit my brother whenever I want?" Arthur blushed, turning away and crossing his arms.

"Of course you can!" he huffed, "And about yesterday-"

"Speaking of that, I also wanted to come over and tell you my awesome idea!" Arthur, feeling a headache coming on, massaged his temples.

"Does it have to do with something outrageous?" With his eyes turned away, he didn't see Alfred's grin turn from happy to sinister.

"No, it's pretty smart."

"I doubt it." Before he could do anything, he was picked up by the collar.

"Alfred! What are you doing?! Put me down!" Ignoring Arthur's panicked shouts, Alfred continued on.

"If you would listen to me for once, you would know how smart I am." To Arthur, everything that was going on was wrong. Alfred wasn't the type to get physical so easily, nor did he have a superiority complex (unlike a certain Prussian). This made the elder realize something.

"You're not Alfred, are you?" The grin fell into a smile, and yet it seemed more sinister than before.

"You hit the nail right on the head. Do you know who I am, what I am?" The man switched from holding Arthur up by his collar to holding him by his neck, choking the elder somewhat. Arthur eyes widened in fear and surprise after a blue light enveloped the man, transforming him from Alfred into a demon that looked scarily similar to the superpower.

"My name is Ace and my job is to make sure you listen to Alfred next time he speaks." said the demon, "I'm going to do that any way I can." He drew his arm back and threw Arthur into the wall, causing a loud crash. Not wanting to be caught again, Arthur tried to ignore his pain and stand up. He wasn't able to in time and a strong foot stomped on his chest, breaking bones and making him cry out.

"I may not be Alfred, but I share his looks and strength." Kneeling, Ace tore open Arthur's shirt and jacket, revealing the nation's chest.

"What are you going?!" Arthur wheezed, "And where are my friends?"

"I put up a magical barrier to keep them out." Ace said, raising a hand, allowing only his pointer finger to stick out, "As for what I'm doing, you will be under my complete control and listen to what Alfred says without interruption!" His hand struck down and, with his claw, began carving into Arthur's skin. The Brit struggled not to make a sound, but tears did leak out. Soon enough Ace was done and pulled his hand away. A magic circle around a star was carved into the skin, same shape and place as Ace's own.

"There's no way to get rid of this, you disgusting Brit." the demon hissed, "Not unless I want to take it off, which I don't. And as long as this is carved into your skin, you are under my control, where I can make you do anything I want." The grin appeared, "Wanna see?"

"No!" It was much too late, though, as Arthur could already feel the loss of control in his limbs as Ace stood up.

"You won't be able to do anything once I have control of you. Not your eyes, not your mouth, not your body, nothing except your own mind." Ace, after getting off Arthur, raised a hand slowly. Arthur's body, in accordance of the motion, raised with the hand.

"Do you see what I mean?" Ace went on, not caring that Arthur wouldn't be able to answer, "Now tell me, when is the next meeting?"

"Next week." Arthur so badly wanted to wipe the b*st*rd's smile off his face, "We have two meetings, the World Meeting and the G8. We just had the G8 meeting."

"How long do they last?"

"G8 meetings take one day. World Meetings take a week."

"Alright, thanks for the info!" In seconds the demon flapped his wings, took off, and Arthur could feel his body again. He collapsed to his knees, shaking, as his magical friends surrounded him, the barrier having been lifted as soon as Ace had left.

"Arthur!" Flying Mint Bunny cried, reaching him first, "Are you okay? What did he do to you?!" Bringing a hand up to touching the bloody carving, the man clenched his fist.

"Whatever Alfred did to bring that monster here, he has no idea what he's done." Arthur said, "We're just lucky demons can't enter a place without permission. Can we call the other countries?" Tinkerbelle was already trying.

"No, there are busy signals for the G8 and then some!"

"He called himself Ace, he must be doing this!" Uni said, stomping her hoof. Arthur came to another realization, his eyes widening in fear.

"He said he wanted the other nations to listen to Alfred, which means he won't stop until he has the most powerful nations under his control!" He got to his feet, his friends steadying him as he swayed, "As much as I hate to say this, we need to get over to France quickly!"

* * *

 _ **Yeah, I'm continuing this! I've recently gotten some more drive for this, so there might be another chapter soon! Anyway, read & review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Create Your Own Demons

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

He supposed Arthur deserved more punishment, but he didn't have much time. The Englishman would already be trying to contact the others, so his next stop should be France. Francis was the closest to Arthur (both geographically and emotionally), after all. There was no need to go after Arthur's brothers, as he had been given no instructions to do so.

" _Just make sure they listen to me, okay? It's only the G8 that are doing it."_ That was all Alfred had told him, so he was going to go with it. He smirked as he thought about the side-effect to the spell Alfred had cast. What the book _hadn't_ mentioned was that if a human-like creature was summoned (such as Ace), the creature would fall in love with the summoner. It was why Ace was taking the mission so personally.

Spotting Francis' house below, he shoved his thoughts away and prepared for the next attack.

* * *

"Oh, _Amerique_!" Francis gasped when he opened his door to see the American standing there, "Why are you here?"

"Came to see you, Francy Pants!" Francis huffed, but allowed the younger nation inside.

"Please do not call me that! Anyway, did you come by for love advice? If you did, you could have just texted me."

"I wanted to talk to you face-to-face, but you got the subject right!" Alfred took a seat on the couch as Francis smiled.

"Very well. What do you want to know?"

"How do you get someone to love you when they have no idea?"

"Would this person happen to love you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"This may not work, so please do not take my words to heart. Now, you should try being around them, making them more comfortable of your presence, then drop subtle hints to gauge their reaction. If they do not act well, then you have little to no luck. No reaction and you have a fifty-fifty chance or just plain cluelessness. If they like it, then they might flirt with you back. Allow this to go on for a while before you confess." Francis had his back to Alfred during this entire exchange, which is why he yelped in surprise when an arm was wrapped around his throat.

"Thanks a lot." Alfred whispered in his ear, making him shiver, "You know, if you weren't so rude, I think we would get along. But if you _ever_ think of going after Alfred," Francis' hands were grabbed, keeping them immobile as the other man hissed angrily, "I won't hesitate to kill you." It confused Francis slightly when Alfred mentioned himself in third-person (despite all the fear running through his mind). But then there was a flapping sound and giant black bat wings came into view, showing him that it wasn't Alfred trying to choke him.

"My name is Ace, and I guess you could say I'm your _worst nightmare_." Bringing his tail up to keep Francis' hands still, Ace moved his hand to open Francis' shirt. Just like he had done with Arthur he carved the same image into the same place, grinning the whole time as he felt the Frenchman struggle to keep in his cries.

"Just so you know, I can use this to control you with a few gestures and words. But I can't demonstrate because I'm on a schedule, so I'll be going. Maybe you could tell me a few more romance tips sometime." Francis stumbled as he was pushed and Ace flew out of the house. The Frenchman gripped his chest in pain, wondering what the h*ll was going on.

* * *

"ALFRED!" The American held the phone away from his ear as Arthur shouted on the other end.

"Dude, calm down! What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong! A demon posing as you is trying to control the nations!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play games with me! I wasn't able to contact you for a while now, and how else would he look like you unless _you_ summoned him?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Is it one of your imaginary friends?"

"...Alfred, if you are playing dumb, so help me God I will-"

"I'm sorry." Alfred hung up before Arthur could say more. He stared at the phone in his hand, wondering if Arthur was right. But why? Was it part of Ace's plan to convince the nations? He began typing in a number that connected to the mobile he had given the demon.

* * *

"Hey, Alfred." Ace answered, on his way to Italy.

"Are you hurting the others?"

"No." Because he was bound to Alfred didn't mean he couldn't lie.

"...Are you telling the truth?" This triggered the bond and Ace fought hard to lie once again. Alfred _couldn't_ know, never.

"Yes." There was a long pause before Alfred's cheerful voice came over.

"Alright! I don't mind you manipulating them, but if they get hurt..."

"I understand. Don't worry, they're okay." Because Alfred hadn't specified that he couldn't harm the nations, he was allowed to do it.

"See you soon, then."

"Sure, hero." They hung up.

* * *

Arthur stared at his phone in disbelief. Alfred had hung up on him with two words.

 _I'm sorry._ The American knew what was going on but was doing nothing about it.

"What a b*st*rd!" his fingers tapped the rail of the ferry between the British Isles and France irritably, "Maybe I can send Bunny and some of the others to teach him a lesson. There are also the 2P!s, or..." The tapping stopped, "I could fight fire with fire."

* * *

 ** _Oooh, what do you think Arthur means by that? Is he going to summon a demon to deal with Ace? Who knows? Anyway, read & review, please!_**


End file.
